Tribute to Bulma - Hope's Tragedy
by ClumsyPigeon
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to Hiromu Tsuru, the Japanese voice actor for Bulma. Rest in Peace, you will be missed.


_**Author notes;**_ _Here's my Christmas present to all you fellow readers out there. This is a short one-shot based on Bulma; in respect to Hiromu Tsuru for being her Japanese voice actor._

 _Rest in peace Hiromu, you will be missed._

 **In a time, far into the future…**

Running. That's all she could do for now. Panting; the thick stench of rusted metal and blood littered the air. Her blue sights settled onto the only cure that her mind was burdened with for so long. A year; an entirety to live through this Hell was finally coming to an end.

This was Bulma. The only survivor left of the original Z-Fighters. The only few remaining lights left to ensure the survival of humanity.

She whipped around a corner, missing a billowing fire from her left. She slid down the bent, iron walls, clutching the only cure left. She took a silent breath. Sweat trickled down her pale, worn skin.

Bulma gazed up at the crimson skies, set alight by the burning city around her; an area she once called home. The black, steel clouds hung above. She had to move quickly; they were on to her.

Bulma patted the walls behind her. With a click, she vanished into the steel doors of the building. Into the darkness below, she walked without a single sound. Her hands trembled. That was a close call.

Now resting on a single, wooden chair, Bulma gazed up at the white ceiling. Besides laid the door to the past; the time machine. She couldn't fail now. Even if she was sapped of all her energy, she had to protect humanity. No more was she going to live in this world of fear.

A being, by the name of Black, ravaged the lands a year ago. It just wasn't fair at all! They just survived the apocalypse of two androids, and now this.

Her eyes trailed over to a worn dressing table, a picture in particular.

The original Z-Fighters- her allies and friends. A picture from thirty years ago.

Yes, wasn't those times a happy place?

Goku, her lifelong friend. He was somewhat of a dimwit, and a simpleton. He loved an adventure and had thrills from taking on strong opponents. But his heart was pure and full of gold. He would do anything to defend his allies and the civilians of Earth. Sure he wasn't smart about it, but he put all his effort into the things he loved.

As for Krillin, he was a loyal friend that anyone could wish for. Sure he was a bit shameless in their first years of meeting, but look at what a great friend he was. Even though he was scared, and wasn't strong to defend everyone, he wasn't going to stay idle.

Yamcha, oh Yamcha… her first love and first heartbreak. He was a man full of charm and confidence. Yet, he wasn't a fighter at heart, just a baseball player. He was a fun guy to joke around with, especially with Goku and Krillin. You could say him and Tien were like brothers; except you could say that Yamcha always tried to outdo Tien, which hilariously failed.

Bulma held the photo close to her heart. A tear left her eyes. There was also another special man whom she kept close to her heart. Vegeta.

If more than anything, she missed him dearly. He was a man full of unbreakable pride and a gaze full of determination. Yet, he was the first man to die at the hands of the androids.

Bulma hugged the photo, cradling her old memories. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, all dead to those two androids. And Goku… his life was stolen by the heart virus.

If only she could have done something earlier, then they all could have been alive.

After thirty minutes, she left the hideout.

Her weathered boots passed shards of glass, glistening in the wake of the fire. The creaking of steel swings swayed alone and the chimes of what remained of a merry go round screeched in the vast emptiness of a forgotten amusement park.

However, the memories remained.

Gohan. He was a man who wanted peace, a man who strove to defend humanity. It was sad really. Gohan had aspirations to become a scholar, and well he damn would have been one with that intelligence he had. He was a bright kid. Sadly, he brushed that all aside when the androids attacked. He trained alongside his trusted mentor.

Piccolo. Even though she had known him for a little while, she couldn't imagine someone as frightening as him to join them. He was an evil demon who sought world domination, yet Goku saw the good in him… maybe. Either that or he just wanted another strong rival.

However, Gohan had a special connection to Piccolo. Almost like an unbreakable bond. Whenever Gohan got into trouble, Piccolo came to his rescue.

And just like teacher, his teaching were passed down to his student. Bulma couldn't have been more thankful for having Gohan around.

Bulma gazed up at the black skies. A golden streak of light sparked the skies alight. He was fighting up there alone, the last light of hope.

Her son; Trunks.

Trunks had been through a lot. He never knew his father, his childhood taken away from him and his best friend and teacher- dead before his eyes.

This made Bulma cry. She couldn't just say everything was going to be okay. She knew in her heart that everything was not okay. She was only an Earthling at the end of the day.

A gunshot echoed through the distance.

"Trunks!" Mai yelled from one of the crooked watchtowers. Another lonesome bullet echoed into the dark depths of the skies above.

At least there was someone there who filled Trunks's void in his heart.

Bulma closed her eyes, wiping away her tears. That was enough reminiscing. She had to get the job done. Otherwise humanity will truly fall.

Back at the hideout, Bulma tinkered with the time machine. She wiped her brow before opening up the hatch for the fuel.

 _Trunks,_ Bulma thought to herself. _Please, you can't fail. Not when you are humanity's last hope._ Her hand brushed the faded words "hope!". Her eyes brimmed with determination. She had to make it through this. Otherwise humanity will be doomed.

With that, she left. She couldn't let anyone know of this place besides her, her son and Mai.

But it wasn't long until chaos found her.

After thirty minutes from leaving the place, flames bellowed from the rooftops. Smoke hung heavy in the airs and the smell of iron cling to her lungs.

Her sullen eyes gazed into the villainous depths of the murderer. Her throat strangled by the white collar of her ragged lab coat.

Black had finally caught her.

No words could leave her cracked lips. She could only apologise silently; again and again and again.

"Mother!" Trunks yelled, his throat tightening with rage. He gripped his bloodied arm, bare to the harsh heat.

Bulma hung from the rooftops. Her deep, blue eyes gazed into the depths of his onyx ones. Her hands gripped his wrist.

 _No…_ Bulma thought, tightening her weakening grip. _Goku… you couldn't have. Why?_ Her eyes squinted with tears.

Goku was dead. There was no way to have brought him back to life, not without the Dragonballs. Kami and Piccolo were dead ever since the androids attacked. And Namek was just a far cry.

Goku. Black. A face of a friend. The eyes of a murderer.

That was the last thing Bulma saw.

Her remains drifted in the air, like black rain in the scarlet winds. At least, there was one final hope.

Trunks. He was her hope- humanities' hope of the future.

In the present, in the same year, Bulma's blue eyes gazed up at the navy skies. Stars twinkled as she watched the ten saviours of her universe depart. She held her hands close to her chest, as though she uttered a prayer.

 _Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, Seventeen, Eighteen, Roshi,_ Bulma thought, holding their names close to her heart.

"Good luck, everyone." Bulma said, sending her words into the peaceful night air.

And with a final, white light, the universes' hopes departed with one goal; defend humanity from erasure.

 _ **Author notes**_ _: I know this was a really late one-shot since Hiromu's passing but I really wanted to get involved to show my respects to her as the awesome voice actor she is (I love both subbed and dubbed voices)._

 _In regards to my other story "Dimensions Apart", this short story will not tie into the cannonicity of Dimensions Apart, just to clear up any confusion for any readers who have read my last authors note on Chapter 28._

 _In terms of this short story, I'm aware that I may have messed up the future and past times. I don't exactly remember the whole history of the Android and Black Goku saga since I've been so caught up in University stuff._

 _I also know I've written ten fighters for the last part of this story, but only listed nine. For anyone wondering why it's because the tenth fighter was Frieza, and let's just say that Frieza (Mind you from Bulma's perspective only) wasn't exactly the good guy like Goku._

 _Besides this all, I hope you guys have a great Christmas holiday. If there's any other short stories you want from anyone in the DB universe (canon or non-canon, Super, GT or movies), just leave a comment._

 _Oh, and good luck you all you guys out there taking their exams; even their finals!_

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


End file.
